Home Sweet Home
by PTL-VS
Summary: New Destinies Intimate Library: Julia and Nick find some peace in the middle of a Luna Foundation gala - and come together with plans for the future. Intimate story.


**_New Destinies_**   
**Intimate Library**   
**"Home Sweet Home"**   
**Julia, Nick**   


**_Summary: _**This takes place during the Episode "Home Sweet Home" during the planned big Luna Foundation bash being held once again on Angel Island. The occassion brings a kind of celebration to the House but also reminds those in the House of the only other Luna Foundation party that had been held there some years ago, and the one that had been lost to them. Even though Julia is back with them, what will be the outcome of this emotional night?   
  


......maybe it was her recent experience with Karen but something about what she said concerning Philip not being the same had her making sure the cameras and alarms were all set and working. Then she turned, going to go find Nick. 

Nick spotted her coming out of the Control Room and the bad mood of moments ago disappeared, replaced by a mischievious boyish grin as he made his way quietly over to where she was. 

It was with a chuckle that he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her a little into the air and to him "What are you doing sneaking around here...miss?" 

Her lips curved into a seductive smile even though Nick was behind her "Looking for that hot looking detective. Seen him around?" 

Nick glanced around him, his grin widening "No, but I can help you look for him, I think he's in one of the bedrooms." 

"Oh? Did he go into one of them?" she asked, still playing along "Or are you the wicked guy that he's supposed to rescue me from?" 

He chuckled, leading her to her own room "Only if you need to be saved from me. But I don't think that's neccesary." 

With that same boyish but very male grin, he pulled her into the room, kissing her deeply. 

Julia returned the kiss with a grin, slipping out of and then kicking her shoes off out of the way "Good call." 

She slipped her hands under and into the suit coat he was wearing, running her fingers along his middle over the shirt "Oooh, warm..." 

He smiled, his fingers already unzipping her dress, his warm hands touching her back. He knew Derek was going to be mad for them dissapearing but right now he didn't care. 

He pushed her dress off of her shoulders and then down, admiring her and letting the fabric fall to the floor 

"You're so beautiful." 

She blushed at his compliment but was just as anxious as he was and so tugged at his clothes and chuckling for him to help her, before stepping up to him and kissing him just as deeply. 

His arms wrapped around her and he layed her gently on the bed, removing her soft underwear with a swift movement. 

One hand trailed to her breasts as his other hand played with her hair again. 

"You know," he gave her a crooked grin "if we keep this up, the Legacy house will be crawling with litte Boyles and Walkers." 

Julia blinked, realizing this had been the first time he had spoken like that in regards to kids or their relationship. The thought had more than crossed her mind in the past but she had kept it to herself, accepting their relationship at the pace that Nick needed it to be. She wasn't even sure if he had finally opened up about his childhood to Derek or anyone else but he had her, and she had understood his relunctance to talk about that particular subject. 

But he had mentioned it now and she looked at him, moving her hands to cup his face and meet his gaze. 

"What do you think about that?" she asked, cradling his body with her own as they moved more onto the bed. 

Nick paused and met her gaze, realizing what he had just said and how she might have taken it. So he layed down next to her, the passion to make love to her forgotten for now, but the desire still there. 

He leaned on his hand, looking at her with honesty "I know we never talked about it and the truth is, I don't know. I love kids, I mean I love Kat, but I don't know if I can be a father." 

He looked to the wall behind her, an almost haunted look coming into his eyes "I'm afraid I'll turn out to be like my old man." 

She turned on her side and then stomach, partially over him as she frowned worriedly down at him "How could you say that Nick? You and your father are nothing alike when it comes to that." 

She took his word on his relationship with Kat, seeing as she hadn't seen them together, but she did know what she said was fact. 

"You're the first to defend a child if you think they're in trouble. Your father was never like that. Ever." 

But she should have known not to talk about children, even if he had brought it up. It's just that he had caught her off guard with what he had said... 

She leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek, before moving to get up and get a robe "I'm sorry." 

He watched her move from the bed and get a sleeping robe and slip it on, at the same time moving so that when she came back to the bed he could slip them both underneat a cover and gently pull her close, placing them with their faces turned to each other. 

He knew they had to talk this out and that he had to make her understand how he felt - what he was feeling now, feelings he never had been allowed to talk about because she had died, and with her the hope of a normal family life. 

He cupped her chin when she joined him, tracing his thumb against her soft skin "You're the only one I ever thought I could have more with - a house, kids, a normal life, well as normal as we can with the Legacy - and I know we never spoke of the having kids and the life and all. With my father... " 

Nick had confided in her about his childhood. She had been the only one and he had sworn her to secrecy then, but he knew he didn't have to explain it to her. She knew it had been because of his father and the abuse he had dished out to his wife and kids. 

"But I made peace with it I think. So.... if you're asking me if I think we could have kids together.....I would say yeah, we can." 

He smiled at her, a little sheepish and even shy but using the humor that seemed to always get him through "Because I know you wouldn't let me become like my father." 

"I'd kick your ass instead of saving it." she couldn't help but tease, even if it was done in a tone that was more somber and thoughtful than humorous. She looked at him for a moment, looking into his eyes, before telling him honestly "I think you'd make a great father, Nick, but I don't want to push you either. I.. I want it to happen but... " 

She tried to find the words, even the words that pretty much summed up her feelings feeling like they weren't enough. 

"When you're ready," she tried "Or when it happens... maybe when when the big guy thinks it's time. 

"But if and when it happens," she added, putting her head closer to his "we both will want him or her." 

He smiled, pulling her close to him, wrapping his arms around her "How can I not want something that is part of you? That wil have your beauty, brains and the rest to go with?" 

He kissed her neck, burring his head in her shoulder and talking against the skin "I will cherish it, because it's part of you and me and the love we got back." 

Julia actually sniffled at that, but it was obvious she was smiling too as she held him. 

Then, after a moment and wanting to make him laugh, "What if it's a girl?" 

She traced her fingers through his hair and then along his cheek, running the back of her fingers along his almost stubbly skin. 

He smirked to her, knowing where she was going. 

"Well when it's a girl, I still will take her to soccer, learn her martial arts. ANd make sure she won't spend to much time with her mother. We can't have two Julia's in this world. One is bad enough." 

"Hey!" Julia poked him in the side "What do you mean bad enough?" 

He chuckled "I'll let you figure that one out. I'm just being honest." 

He started tickling her, just above her elbows, one of her more sensitive places when it came to tickling... or making love. 

Julia yelped with laughter and tried to roll enough away to free her ticklish spots, at the same time reaching out and catching his "Figure this!" 

This time Nick barked with laughter, tears forming in his eyes as she continued - right before he managed to grab a pillow and, trying to 'save' himself, swunt it at her. 

The pillow didn't hit hard, but enough to make her let him go and only caused him to laugh harder. 

"Ooooh, is that how it is huh?" Julia asked, laughing pretty hard herself as she grabbed the other pillow and, up on her knees, made sure her pillow met its mark on Nick's shoulder and side of the head "Take that!" 

She moved, the opening of her robe sometimes shifting and showing the smooth flesh beneath. And although she didn't notice it, Nick did. 

He laughed, a playful look on his face but the growing heat there as well as he continued their little moment of play "Ouch, you hit hard with that thing." 

Julia stuck her tongue out at him and grinned, making him laugh even more when feathers, small white ones, started coming out of her pillow, covering them both. 

"Derek is going to love this." 

He then smiled, his laugh disssapearing as he leaned toward her and kissed her, at the same time removing some of the fearthers from of her hair. 

Julia kept what was left of the pillow in her right hand as she reached out and ran her hand slowly along his chest and return the kiss, then moved to the side of his neck and behind it, her fingers curling into his hair there. She felt his form brush against hers and through the opening of the robe, her body immediately reacting to his closeness. 

"Oh well." she breathed with a crooked grin when they parted, at least enough for air, then she gently rubbed her nose against his and kissed him again "At least we're not sliding down the banisters during the party..." 

A smile curved his lips as he kissed her a little deeper "Now there's a thought, maybe we can do that next time." 

His fingers trailed along her robe, his hands sliding inside it until he reached her already sensitive breast and fondle her there, teasing her with small strokes that had her gasping softly with pleasure "But right now, I don't even want to think about Derek and his parties." 

Neither did she and she made that known with the small sound deep in her throat as she slowly arched into his touch and dropped the pillow so that she could use that hand to run along his stomach and chest and work his shirt off. 

He shivered lightly with anticepation when her hands touched him and he moved closer when the dropped to his belt buckle to remove that barrier between them. His hands glided along the fabric of the robe until he reached her neck, then he reversed his movement, slowly pushing the robe off of her shoulders before trailing her back with his finger tips. He then moved his hand to her front and grabbed her softly, inhaling her scent while his lips made his way to her breasts. He found her and started teasing her with soft strokes, his lips and mouth further teasing the hard flesh beneath it to bring her even more pleasure. 

Julia gasped and held his head close but gently, her hips moving in time with his carresses. A moment later she felt herself ogasm and Nick riding it out with her with his hand and fingers, just before he moved to kiss her and work off his own pants and boxers. He wanted her as much as she wanted him, and even now she was moving her lower body close to his, wanting to feel him inside of her. 

She wanted more, wanted him, and she softly moaned his name, guiding him to what they both wanted. 

Nick didn't - couldn't - wait any longer and moved them both in a better position, before slowly and ever so gently he pushed himself into her, into her already hot and wet center. The feeling was intense and he stayed like that, not moving, just keeping still to tease Julia some more and to enjoy the feel of her around him for himself. 

"Are you sure you want this?"he asked, a playful tone in his voice as he started to move a little inside of her and using all of the control he had not to orgasm himself. Unlike Julia, once he came, chances were that was it. Men just didn't have the good fortune to enjoy their lovers like women did. 

Then again, he thought dryly, if they did, Julia nor he would ever see the light of day. 

Julia just smiled and kissed him, reaching down with her hands and cupping his buttocks before moving him forward and further into her and giving his backside a seductive squeeze before moving her legs about his waist and running her hands up along his sides as they moved together. As to whether she was thinking the same about a man's anatomy in regards to making love or not, Nick didn't know, but feeling her like this wiped out all thought except for being sheathed inside of her, of their bodies moving together - he had dreamed of this kind of joining with her so many times before and it was intense now. 

They moved slowly, taking in each others every movement, taking their time together. He watched her the whole time, gazing into her beautifull big blue eyes. He still had a hard time believing they were together. But they were and he wasn't going to question it. 

They each tried to prolong it, Nick moving inside of her and Julia taking him in, feeling each stroke within her more than the last until they were both having to muffle their sighs and moans in each others' neck and hair. 

Julia moved to cup Nick's face, her lips barely a breath away from hers, close enough to share his breath each time he gasped or breathed. Her lips were already moist from his kisses and she lightly ran them over his for the barest of kisses, her lips making love to his. 

"Nick.." she whispered a small gasp, feeling herself beginning to tighten around him as he continued to move inside and against her. There was a fine sheen of sweat enveloping them and she could tell by the way he was moving that he was just as close as she was "Let me feel you...inside of me..." 

The heat inside of her started to expand, making her quietly shudder from the inside out as she started to orgasm once again and moved against him so that he could join her. She buried her lips at the crook of his neck and shoulder to keep from crying out although Nick would be able to hear that and the groans of pleasure as she rode out both of their orgasms as she felt him do exactly what she had been trying to tell him she wanted, until they were both too lethargic from the force of it and were slowly drawn to laying in each others arms and holding each other. Her body was still experiencing their release, small orgasms flowing through her, but the cooler air around them was soon touching their heated skin and she shivered with it, giving Nick a loving and very satisfying smile but not moving to get the sheets. She wanted to stay right where she was, feeling him against her, taking him in with her eyes. 

And Nick had no intention of moving just then, so he stayed like that, his head laying cradled against her breast, his hand fiddeling   
with her hair with a smile on his face. He wasn't cold at all but he did grab the blanket to cover them both, just in case somebody   
decided to barge in. And that was something that happened a lot in the Legacy, people came running in all the time. But he knew the reason for it. They were all a close team, they all knew each other good, sometimes to good. So the boundery of barching in was small and people kept crossing it. Normally it wouldn't bug him, but now that he was lying here completely naked with Julia......that was something else. He looked up to her, seeing the same tired but fulfilled expression on her face as no doubt he had. 

"Wow,"he muttered. "That was intense." 

Julia smiled, totally agreeing. She traced her fingers through his hair and stroked his face. 

_What else could she say to that_? It was more like they were welcoming each other back and feeling every part of it to make sure it was real - and growing in a way. Going a step further because they both realized what had been lost with Ireland and that they had it and even more back. 

_Wow_... 

He movied his hands to lay against her ribs and rested his head on top of them, looking up to her with nothing more then love written all over his face. He then smiled to her slyly, exhaustion taking the best of him. 

But he enjoyed the drowsiness that always came after making love with her, as Julia always called it, but to him it was to her. 

"Jules," he spoke after a moment "What we did....before Ireland, sneeking around with our relationship.....I don't want that anymore. I mean, I think the whole house knows it by now anyway..." 

"I think we were busted when Alex got interested in cam corders and caught us." she chuckled, remembering that day but her gaze focused on tracing his features "But no, me either." 

Her smile grew some more. 

"Soooooo." He smiled more and stood up, not being embarrased by his nakedness as he strolled to his closet and opened upper drawer that had been built inside of it. After a moment's searching he got something small out of it and then turned, tossing it gently to her before coming back and sitting on the bed next to her. 

"I bought this years ago, before we went to Ireland, but i never got the uppertunity to give it to you." 

She had caught the box, sitting up with the cover slipping to sit about her waist. Now she looked at him and then at the box before looking back at him. 

_Years ago..._

Julia looked back at the box and slowly opened it, her breath caught at the engagement ring that laid there. 

_And he had kept it...._

She ran the back of her hand against her right eye, still holding the box in the other as she lifted her gaze back to his "Wow...." 

She was blown away. Not once had she even suspected he had gotten a ring... 

A small laugh escaped her and she covered her mouth, before slowly lowering it and reaching out to gently grasp him by the back of his neck and draw him to her for a kiss. 

"You, Mister Boyle," she said as they parted but with her forehead against his "Are full of surprises." 

A blush covered his cheeks, a little taken aback by her emotional reaction but he smiled, kissing her on her forehead. 

Yes, he had kept it, not being able to throw it away. he had pondered about it, he had stood there with the ring after Julia's death, wanting to throw it away, but he had kept it. As a reminder to himself, that he was able to love someone and was able to be commited, as commited as he was to the Legacy. 

It was a simple ring, silver with small black stones embedded in it, but he knew Julia didn't like the glittery stuff. 

"Is that a yes or a no?" He smirked to her. 

She nodded and laughed, at herself for her reaction and at him for his shyness. It was just touching and funny that after the way they had been together - twice already - he blushed at her reaction to the engagement ring. 

She extended the box to him, a little shy herself but her feelings evident in her blue gaze "Wanna slip it on me?" 

He grinned and took the box before removing the ring from it and putting it on the bedside table, then turning to her. Then, meeting and keeping her gaze he slipped the ring on to her finger. 

They stayed like that for a long moment, just looking at each other and knowing the step forward they were both taking. Then, his smile curving wryly again, he leaned forward and kissed her, moving so that she was laying back against the bed and he over her....   
  
****

**NOTE:** If you'd like to know what happens in the whole story, visit our VS site!   
  
  


return to main   



End file.
